Brighter than Sunshine
by PenofOneAnswer712
Summary: You'll know it when you see it. That's what they all say, but when it actually happens, how will you take it? Sometimes, it takes a surprise conversation and a loving confession to take hold of the life you have.


***PenofOneAnswer819 does not claim rights to any Sega Enterprises or Sonic Team patented characters or material presented within this work of fan-based fiction: All copyright reserved for the rightful and respective owners.***

PoA: A fic for a friend, inspired by a friend :)

Metal: Stop blushing, you fool. You scorn your shaky masculinity.

Silver: Hey, at least Sonic is cool with what he has! Maybe you should try it some time, instead of being such a harda-aah-aaah! Not the ear! Lemme go!

Metal: Who's what is what because he isn't cool with what? Come on, Silver. I, can't, _hear_ , you!

Silver: Ow-ow-ow! You know, I'm starting to think you're salty about relationships!

PoA: Guys, shut up, this is a happy story. **Christian references within**. Enjoy it for what it's worth, a little OOC and all.

Metal: It's okay, Pen. Nobody's perfect.

Silver: Takes brass to say it, respe-ehh-eehhh! Okay, tin-man, let's pump some love back in those cold veins, right here, right now! **Bring it!**

PoA: It's fine. Not everyone will agree, but this is how it has to be! Let's do it!

 **-l-**

 **Brighter than Sunshine**

 **-l-**

Another boring "research" paper of amateur speculation and little theoretical value later, and he was off. Time to make like a preteen and skateboard his way throughout the city, in the most politely obtrusive way possible.

"Excuse me! My apologies! That wasn't new, was it?" Were just some of the many delicate phrases that conflicted with his growing affinity for high velocity. Grinding on freshly polished rails and steering a time or two into oncoming traffic aside, Tails had done well to be as modest in his rebellion as possible.

Sliding outside the city limits with a gravelly skid, the fox tossed himself into a full sprint, texting madly on his new, highly portable, but decidedly underpowered, phone. A yellow-orange steak to all observers, none could see the exasperated half-frown sagging on the fox's white cheeks.

"Still no answer." He muttered, sliding the phone into his side pouch with a sigh "Honest about everything, but so evasive lately, I swear. What's eatin' you, bro?"

Pretty soon, recent lack of sleep and snack food dieting had caught up with him, slowing his pace to a highly brisk jog. It would be another half an hour before he reached Sonic's beachside hut, or "casa del erizo" as the selectively vain hero called it. Not that there was a rush, as he knew what he would find the second he walked inside.

Arriving spot on time, he didn't knock, he simply pressed the door open with his shoulder, slinging his backpack onto a nearby sofa. Calling out, more out of habit than anything esle, there was no answer, but determined, he tapped on the bedroom door a couple times. Even when it came to breaking and entering, a dignified intellectual had to be genteel about it.

"Ready or not, I'm coming in!" A partial warning was sufficient for one as fast as Sonic, and so he somewhat carefully shoved the door open.

Clean, too clean. As expected, nothing had changed. Instead of the messy, half growing adult half recovering teenager spectacle of car magazines, games and music left blaring, all was neatly tucked away. Bed made, computer desk cleared, even his sock drawer could close properly. The room could have passed a health code inspection in its nigh immaculate state.

Thus, Tails knew he still had reason to panic.

For one thing, Sonic was not home, and this was good sign of it. Not only that, but he had left his phone behind, intentionally it seemed, as the fox's latest message had been opened, but with no reply pending. In this, the new normal around this place, Tails knew he would not see or hear from Sonic until late into the night.

Realizing there wasn't much of a point in waiting around for no one to show up, the fox took his bag and skateboard with him as he stepped outside. He wished he could talk to him, but he also couldn't force the issue. Sonic was going to be honest with him eventually, he always had been. It would just be in his time, not Tails'.

With that he left one more message on his best friend's phone before heading out.

 _\- Miss you bro, talk to you later today, okay?_

L

*With Sonic*

L

Socks, why had he forgotten, no, rather, _how_ had he forgotten to pack an extra pair of socks?

A minor crisis, readily getting blown far out of proportion, Sonic was truly, for lack of a better description, totally freaking out. He checked his pack, tossing out piles of miscellaneous hiking goods, including water, jerky, etc; nothing like the sacred pair of cotton foot coverings he so coveted.

Immediately thereafter, mostly out of unrelated discomfort, he did the unthinkable: He chastised himself, calling it idiotic to forget something so crucial, so needed. The picture of Sonic the Hedgehog coming unglued over something so trivial was a laughable, if not pitiable, sight indeed.

"I've got to go back." He decided, his path now set straight for home. Expectedly, even Sonic realized how silly he was acting, but secretly did not know what do with himself.

It started not too long ago; vaguely he recalled the conversation, and now almost wished it hadn't happened. It was a significant moment in his life, for sure, but for the first time, he found himself utterly inept and almost incapable of rising to the challenge.

So he did what he knew how to do best: He ran for it, avoiding the issue like the plague.

Then came his "friends", for of course they would start to notice. Even Knuckles with a full birdhouse and sacred gem of universal importance on his plate, thought to ask the million dollar question "What's wrong with Sonic?" Not even just his friends, but enemies too. Eggman himself actually threw a fight, threw a battle with his lifelong rival, claiming that he "Didn't have time for the half-hatched heroics of a bleeding hearted hedgehog." he went on to suggest that Sonic "sort himself out, or else he (Eggman) would be sorting his body out on an assembly line next time."

Sonic took the threat to heart, but did not know how to quote "sort himself out". Now with more obligations, realizing rather recently that heroic charity doesn't pay the bills, and with less time for friends, Sonic took to taking long hiking expeditions on his days off. He did not want to be anyone's burden, especially not Tails', what with the semester being tough enough, even for a crazy smart kid like him. No, Sonic knew this was his deal, his issue to sort out.

He knew when he got home, he'd just be leaving again shortly. No pressure, no problem. At the same time, there always was someone waiting for him when he got back. Usually some family-esque friend trying to be helpful, all brotherly and the like. He liked it, he really did appreciate their concern, but his stubbornness and independent thinking always won out over quality time.

So he found what he was looking for, a pristine pair of plain-Jane white athletic socks. Making sure everything was nicely arranged before he left, he spied his phone sitting on the table. The message list was open, displaying a new text from Tails.

Unable to fight a smile, he felt his unwavering confidence start to crumble a bit. Perhaps, breaking down to his best friend wasn't a bad move after all. If anyone, surely the guy he both raised as son and loved like a brother would get where he was coming from. He'd never turn him away, or make fun of him.

Then his face fell, when he remembered how tired Tails had been lately. Just thinking about his best friend, sick with worry and up 'til four in the morning talking with him convinced Sonic to abandon the idea outright.

Texting his response, he tried to make things as non-dramatic as possible. He couldn't tell him what was going on, at least, not just yet.

"Yaaah!" He shouted, suddenly surprised by the bleeping jingle that had erupted without warning. Staring down for a closer look, Sonic read identity of the sender with a small shudder, truly flabbergasted by the perfect, or horrible, timing of it all.

 _-Sonic? Are you there?_

How did they know? Was he being watched?

 _-Sorry, I know it's late. Tails came over and asked about you. He was really worried."_

Eyes fixed to the screen, he sat back very slowly onto his bed, pausing and wondering if he should reply. Then, after four minutes of self debate, another message popped up.

 _-I just I know it's bad timing and all, but we're friends, right? We need to be honest with each other. I wanted to tell Tails, but after what I happened, I dont knw if I should. I don't know what to do. I didnt mean to make you so uspet._

Her broken texting made his heart sink. He felt like the worst person in the whole world for simply not reassuring her. It was terrible, he was terrible. A terrible, terrible friend.

 _-Amy?_

He didn't care anymore, it didn't matter if he screwed something up. He was going to make it right, somehow. Waiting with little to no patience, he didn't realize her reply was nearly instantaneous.

 _-Sonic? Is that you? Oh thank God. I was worried. How are you feeling? are you okay?_

 _-Im fine Amy. Well, not totally. Its more like, I, um hey, can we just talk about this in person? It feels kind of stupid since we're neighbors and all._

 _-Oh! You're home!? Sweet, I'm on my way. Stay where you are!_

 _-No no, Ames, just wait there. I'll be over in a sec, 'kay?_

No answer, well he was the faster one, so Sonic tossed his pack on the floor and sped up to his dresser mirror. Yes, sleep deprivation had taken its toll, but classic Sonic style is the ruggedly handsome look, right? Besides, not having a nearby comb on hand offered him a good excuse to hurry out the door. Perhaps, a bit too quickly, as the two-way slab of wood slammed into something that groaned in protest.

As if the day could get any worse, Sonic quickly understood just who he had, literally, run into.

"Ohh... Geez, ouch." Amy staggered, her words muffled beneath her cupped hands.

Feeling like the biggest fool, yet jumped into panic mode, Sonic led her inside with careful swiftness. Not much time later, with an ice pack and box of facial tissue in hand, the hedgehog hurried to apply both to his now dizzied friend.

Feeling more the fool every second, he softly took a seat next to her. She had to remind him, for what seemed like the eight hundredth time now, not to fuss over her. Being overly doting in his despiration, Sonic tried to understand. Respectfully, he scooted a few inches back, busying his free hands with nervous quill scratching.

"Look, Ames, I'm sorry, alright?" Trying for plainness, no cocky edginess intended, he shot her an "are we cool?" or "can you forgive me?" look, with a bit of "yes I feel stupid, just don't make me say it" thrown in.

Amy, disgruntled, but softened up by... well something, whatever he had done right, curled her lips into a gentle, but slightly sassy, half smile "So, do you always welcome guests face first, or were you just glad to see me?"

Almost irked by the comment, until he saw the playful gleam in her eyes, Sonic fired back with cheekily narrowed eyes, and a slightly fanged smirk "Nah, but I'd say you sort of 'walked into' that one." Instant mental torment fell on him for his overly simple comeback. It was so lame, even Knuckles would have groaned. Moreover, having recently bloodied her nose probably counted for horrible timing too.

Thankfully, Amy, summoning whatever patience she had left, managed to see past his clumsiness, long enough to ask "So, was that "I'm sorry" for running out last time, or for bulldozing my face with your front door?"

"Um... Yeah about then. That's what I wanted to get to." Coming back over to take the icy pack from her, he saw her face; it wasn't needy, or annoyed, but more, curious if that was the right word. She nodded, urging him to keep talking, silently enough to respect his shrinking sense of dignity.

Allowed his moment to be twitchy, he overcame his natural instinct to flee at the first sign of drama, giving himself a chance to admit "When I said what I said, I said it without thinking. I wasn't trying to get your hopes up, but at the same time I meant what I said. Does, does that make any sense?"

Flat and featureless as a sheet of blank paper, Amy leaned in close enough to heavy the air between them "No."

On the spot, bull's-eye painted on his back and all, Sonic struggled to recover from his reeling thoughts "O-Okay, um, how can I...? See, here's the thing: You know how you know, sometimes you don't know what you really have, or want, even when it's right in front of you?"

Seeing her raised eyebrow did nothing to ease the boiling kettle of tension dampening his mood "Dang it, it's just that you've... You've been on my mind lately and... Ugh, it sounds stupid, right? I mean, you ask me out all the time. Being tied down was never my thing, but then, when we had fun that morning I..."

Almost unblinking, save for a few fluttering breathes of disquiet, Amy took a pair of scissors to the hushed tension by leading him up "That morning you... what?"

"I... I freaked out. I panicked, and I did it again. I bolted, thinking how wrong it was for me to feel like this. I mean, really, we've known each other for years, but we never really, I don't know, clicked so well?" Twiddling his thumbs around and around in an endless circle, Sonic suddenly clenched his hands over his knees "I figured it was just infatuation on your part, but when I started enjoying our time together, I started feeling sad everywhere else. Then I saw how messy I am, disorganized and unmotivated by anything but fun and freedom. I started doing things I never do: Working harder, cleaning my act up. I wanted to be responsible, you know? I wanted to be someone you could really look up to because I think... I think I was starting to like you. No, it's more than that. I do like you, Amy. I... actually, I wanted to say that I do, I-I... I love you too."

Clammy hands pressed further into his legs, still not able to comprehend what he had just said; aloud, and in front of her no less, he had said something utterly ridiculous. Not only because it was absurd, but also that he had waited this long just to up and say how he felt. On the other hand, maybe this was a good thing, maybe she'd just friend-zone him and be done with it. Then at least he could go back to being himself; just free, happy, funny, heroic, and... lonely as a bald guy in a barber shop..

Weird analogies of his aside, he was shaking on the inside. He didn't know how she would take that, even with the distance between them. How many times had he run away? How many times had he not cared about a relationship? Even as it was hitting him square in the heart, he tried not to let it show.

Not until he saw he saw the tears start to squeeze from her eyes, did he let it go. He lost his pride, gave up his fear, and closed the gap between them. A simple hug, he wasn't even sure she'd reciprocate. Choked for how to feel, just when the moment was about to be swallowed by fear, he felt her arms fold across his shoulders.

Smiling, happy from the deepest part of his soul, he accepted the new feelings he had been cultivating for years without knowing. Memories long forgotten began to resurface with a radiant glow, realizing now just what had brought them this far. It was like he was being led, from beginning to end, he simply hadn't see it happening.

"Sonic, I thought... when I asked you, I thought you'd hate me more." Amy admitted, leaning her chin on his shoulder, now rocking softly in his arms "I told you I had prayed about it. I thought you'd say I was crazy, but the more I tried to leave it alone, the more I wanted to be with you. I didn't want to force you, I was sick of trying. I just wanted a normal date with you, just a chance to see you for the person I loved, not the hero I was gaga over."

"I remember." Sonic replied, soothed by her honest words "You told me to think about it, and I agreed." He could still recall how much fun they had, the laughter they shared, the painful memories they dug up and faced together "It was so much fun that when we went out again, and you admitted that you, really, loved me I... just said what came to mind. I agree, it felt, I don't know, natural? It's like it fit, it was right."

Separating for a moment, Amy, brushing her bangs from her cheek, which spread into an amused smirk, teasingly smacked him "Hee-you would be spontaneous about it!"

"Sure, sure, make me out to be the bad guy! Sheesh..."

"Well, for a fast guy, you sure know how to make a girl wait."

"I'm nervous when people get all nosy in my business."

"So that's why you defaced my... face?"

"Wow, way to flatten the mood, Ames."

"I do have my hammer."

"Please don't, please?"

"Hmm, maaaybe..."

Starting to laugh through the short silence, Sonic had to admit, he was impressed. Stained with tears and weary from the long night, her sunny heart and demeanor always shined through. It was the same look that had happily entranced him. Like a part of God shining through, he could see a purity and loveliness in her that he had never seen in anyone else before.

They stayed like that, talking off and on about nothing in particular. Knowing it wasn't forever, but still the start of something they both had been longing for, she soon said goodbye and offered him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Feeling a rush of old time chivalry, Sonic volunteered to walk her back, and Amy, acting the perfect lady for his sake, graciously took him up on it.

Battered by exhaustion, tears, and a few injuries, the two, together, walked hand in hand. Hardly believing this wasn't merely a heartbreaking dream, Sonic curled his fingers around hers a bit tighter.

At the door, it wasn't complicated. Not a long goodbye, or romantic "will I see you again?". A loving embrace was enough of a promise that all was well. They would see each other again, and it would be happier knowing that the guilty weight of fear had been lifted from their shoulders.

Later that morning, instead of being afraid of where he might find himself tomorrow, Sonic went to bed with a comforted smile on his face. Never did sleep come so easily, now that all his thoughts were brighter than sunshine.

Humming his way into a dreamy snore, he realized how the sweetest of friendships can blossom into the most beautiful of relationships.

L

*With Tails*

L

Grinding hard down the guard rail, Tails flew down the city streets in treacherous haste. It was another afternoon, and homework aside, he knew it was going to be a busy one. Good thing Sonic was the biggest boredom killer of all, especially lately. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but it was nice to see him back on his feet at any rate.

 _-Your place at one, right?_

The message was met with a shockingly quick reply that almost fed him a face full of grass.

 _-Sorry man, kind of busy right now. How 'bout tonight around five?_

Well, bother that thought. This too was becoming a regular thing: Sometimes, Sonic would still disappear, but not into the wilderness. Instead, he'd be at Amy's house, or out shopping with her. "Did he lose another bet or something?" Tails wondered, but whatever, since at least Sonic seemed to be smiling the whole time. Whatever was going on, at least Sonic was happy again. That's what mattered most.

"Where's your blue spiny friend? WHERE IS HE!?"

Dodging the unexpected gunfire, Tails looked skyward and scowled "Bad timing, Egghead! If you fry one more sheet of homework, I swear I'll drag you back to my professor and make YOU repeat it!"

"Do, I, look, like, I, CARE?" Zigzagging with each shot, he emphasized his annoyance with growls and grunts aplenty "Tell me where he is! I'm bored! I'm tired of his stupid vacation! Where can he be if not with you? You must know!"

Trying his best to defend his hard earned class work, preferably not with his face or chest, Tails kept up quick footwork whilst trying to read his buzzing phone "Hang on, I'm getting a text from him, so could you please stop shooting for a sec? 'Kay? Thanks."

 _-Hey, scratch that bro. Amy and I would like to have you over now. We've got something to tell you._

Darting between swift finger motions and precise kicks and wrench bashing to any Egg drones, Tails exasperatedly tried to get his message through.

- _Really? Does it have to wait? Can't you give me a hint at least?_

 _-K, well, hope you're sitting down 'cause, it's kind of... serious._

Swept off his feet for a moment, Tails caught himself in a crouched position, seeking temporary shelter behind a rock.

 _-Close as I'm going to get, just say it! I'm dying here!_

 _-Okay well, here it goes: Amy and I are together._

 _-Aww that's nice, wait, you're what with WHO?_

Knocked from stability by a surprise ball in chain smashing into the ground, nothing could be more earth shattering than what he just read. Double, triple, and quadruple checks indicated that he hadn't misread anything. That was when it started to come over him; a mix of exploding happiness, extreme confusion, and even a subtle, but nagging sense of jealousy.

"So, that's why he's been acting all weird lately. And Amy too, wow." It all made sense now, but the information was only now hitting him like the freight train it was. Sonic was with a girl, and not just any girl, it was Amy. As in, best friends for eons, chase him with a hammer everywhere, Amy Rose.

"Come on, fight me like the puffy tailed mutt you are!" Eggman demanded, growing increasingly agitated by Tails' sudden loss of interest in their fight "Don't tell me, no... NO! Not you too! Why is this happening to me? Everybody is ignoring me for no reason at all! Don't you care that I could burn your little homes to the ground? Or, or enslave the whole world? React to me, you snotty fox!"

Tails, with a look of distance, just shrugged and walked away "I've got more important places to be, like with my friends. Take a page from Sonic's book. Maybe it's time you started finding more in life too, Eggman."

He wasn't sure how the doctor responded to his advice, but at least his attacks and the march of his drones had ceased; all now silent as though they hadn't existed at all. Sliding the phone back into his hands, the still distant, but happy fox tapped the keys with a thoughtful smile on his face.

 _-Good for you, Sonic. It looks like you're growing up. I'm really happy for both of you :)_

 _-:') Thanks bud, I knew you'd understand. It was time to move on, and that's why we want you over to celebrate. You're part of our team too._

Eyes closed, he shook his head at the comment; flattered, almost sad, but understanding.

 _-You won't have a lot of time anymore, Sonic, but that's okay. It'll be my time someday too. So yeah, let's do it! Just make sure you leave a chilidog or ten for me!_

 _-Haha, you got it! Don't worry, you'll find it too. Sometimes, it's a lot closer than you think._

Phone slipping back into his pouch, Tails exhaled and kept walking. He just didn't feel like running today. Somehow, he felt he might miss something important. Then again, that was the just hopeful thinking of a friend who really felt left out. He would just have to get used to it. If there was someone out there for him, the Lord would provide. Anyway, he didn't need someone to be whole. Time was encouraging him to move forward, and he'd simply have to face it boldly, no matter what.

Shocked by another buzz, he pulled out the phone, an involuntary smile forming on his face as he answered the call.

"Hey, Cream! How's it been going? Did you hear the news yet?"

-l-

The End

-l-

I regret nothing. Not the religious references, not the sappy themes, absolutely nothing! XD I liked it from a personal level, and I hope you guys do too :)

Until next time!


End file.
